lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Control Team
Movement Speed for all the employees. Level: +1 / Level 2: +3 / Level 3: +5 |continuous_service = Increase the Movement Speed of the employee. Level 1: +3 / Level 2: +5 / Level 3: +7|title1 = Control Team|layer = Asiyah}} "The Control Team monitors the employees and Abnormalities and plans the best course of action. They orders to other employees while watching the CCTV feeds. They tend to be bossy and assertive, making them unpopular among the other employees." - Description The Control Team Department is the first unlocked Department that the player starts with, located in the upper layer, Asiyah. It contains a Main Room, 4 minor rooms, 2 elevators and 6 hallways. The maximum amount of containment units that this department can have is 4. This department is above and connected to the Information Team Department. Malkuth is the Sephirah of this department. The Main Room is the biggest one in the upper side of the department. Employees will start and wait there for instructions of the player and to heal any wounds. The Agents will wear red shoulder bands with the 'M' letter on them. The Clerks will wear brown suits with yellow ties. The Team's main color is Light Yellow. The Missions of this department are the most easiest of the game, with the researches giving basic functions for the game. Department Functions The Department Functions help in increasing the mobility of the employees in the facility. Office Worker Effect: Increase the Movement Speed of all the employees in the facility by the percentage of Clerks alive and sane of the department. If all the Clerks of the department are dead and/or panicking, the effects are negated. Level 3, 100% ~ 80% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Movement Speed increased by +5 Level 2, 79% ~ 50% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Movement Speed increased by +3 Level 1, 49% ~ 30% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Movement Speed increased by +1 Continuous Service: Increase the Movement Speed of the respective Agent by the amount of days in a row while assigned to the department. It will reset if reassigning the Agent out or to another department for a day. Captain, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row (Only one Agent can have it at the same time): Movement Speed increased by +10 Level 3, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row: Movement Speed increased by +7 Level 2, Agent assigned for 3 ~ 6 days in a row: Movement Speed increased by +5 Level 1, Agent assigned for 1 ~ 2 days in a row: Movement Speed increased by +3 Missions Researches The Control Team has basic researches that allow better management, especially in the late-game. It possess 3 Researches: TT2 Protocol: Unlock the 1.5x and 2x speed adjustment. "You can speed up your management up to 2x using the TT2 Acceleration Protocol." Joint Command: Allow Agents to work in other departments where they aren't initially assigned. "Joint Command enables your to give cross-divisional work orders between departments." Summon Call: Unlocks a button for each department, next to the Regenerator Healing Gauge, that when pressed, orders all Agents of that department to return to the main room. This current move orders to those employees. "Provide beepers to employees to have them return to their departments." Trivia * In different monitors of several rooms, these may contain a picture from the teaser trailer of the game: the shadow of an employee in a destroyed elevator, with several Abnormalities around it, in a green background. * In the background of the Main Room, there's a illustration of the Sephirot Tree or Tree of Life, a classic term for the central mystical symbol used in the Kabbalah of esoteric Judaism. Gallery ControlTeamAgent.png|Agent's shoulder band of Control Team ControlTeamClerk.png|Clerk's uniform of Control Team MalkuthArmband.png|Control Team's armband ControlTeamDepartment.png|Full Department ControlTeamUpperRoom.png|Upper side room ControlTeamLowerRoom.png|Lower room ControlTeamBackground.png|Story Background Category:Departments